


make a friend where you can

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: This isn't quite what they meant by getting out and meeting people but whatever floats their boat as Ray and Sara find out. A.k.a. the time when Ray meets Sara the morning after they stay the night at their respective girlfriends' dorm.





	make a friend where you can

Stumbling out of Nora’s dorm building, Ray is still half asleep so he’s unaware of his surroundings so when he walks into someone, it really shouldn’t be as surprising as it is.

 

But it’s enough of a shock to jolt him awake and set off his impeccable manners.

 

“Oh my God, are you alright? I really didn’t mean to walk into you, miss,” he says quickly as he holds a hand out to help her off of the ground.

 

The blonde woman tosses her head back and laughs.

 

“Dude…no harm, no foul. I’ve had worse, trust me,” she replies.

 

But she places her hand in his and lets him help up of the ground and check her over for any scratches she may have received from rocks and other debris.

 

Ray bites his lip because he knows with his height and build, he can do damage even accidentally.

 

The woman seems to pick up on his feelings.

 

“Well, if you wanna make up for, you can buy me breakfast. My late-night activities certainly made me hungry,” she says with a smirk on her face.

 

He blushes slightly when he realizes what she implied, which is ironic given what he and Nora got up to last night. Still, he could use a bite to eat himself, so its not a bad idea and he may get another friend out of it. Nate’s been on him to get out and socialize more with non-science people anyways.

 

“Sure, if you give me your name,” Ray replies with a grin.

 

“The name’s Lance, Sara Lance,” answers Sara.

 

Ray laughs at her James Bond impression causing her to smile brightly at him.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Ray Palmer. Any particular place you wanna grab breakfast?” he replies.

 

Tapping her chin as she thinks, Sara takes a few moments to contemplate his question before shaking her head.

 

“Nope but you look like someone who knows good food,” she states firmly.

 

“Alright, I think I know just the place.” Ray states.

 

They head off in the direction of good food and even better coffee because that’s just what you do the morning after and with a stranger.

 

Setting into the booth in the café that Ray likes to frequent, Sara stares at him for a few moments causing him to squirm in his seat because he’s not used to someone staring at him the way that she is. Then she sits back and crosses her arms as she smirks at him.

 

“You don’t strike me as the type to do the walk of shame and yet, that’s how we meet,” she states.

 

Ray shrugs.

 

There was a time when he thought the same but now, things are different and he’s good with that.

 

“What can I say? I’m too comfortable to leave right away and she makes a really good argument about spending the night,” Ray answers honestly.

 

Sara grins.

 

“I know exactly what you mean. Plus, my partner has quite the grip in her sleep so its easier to just stay put; it does make things interesting when I have to pee though,” she comments.

 

“I’m sure she’s happy to see you there in the morning,” says Ray.

 

“Usually unless she needs to get to class then I get shoved through the door with a surprising amount of force,” mentioned Sara as she considers the menu in front of her, in disbelief that she said that to him.

 

Ray follows her lead and looks over his own menu.

 

“Sara, order whatever you want, okay?” he offers with a smile.

 

Meeting his gaze, she doesn’t see an ounce of judgement in them so she relaxes and nods her head as she smiles back at him.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that offer shortly,” she exclaims.

 

Hey, she’s a college student who’s been offered free food so why wouldn’t she take advantage of that?

 

Rip’s disapproving face flashes in front of her mind for a moment.

 

Well, take advantage within reason anyways.

 

A shiver passes down his spine but Ray lets it go because he likes taking care of people, much to his friends’ chagrin because what he thinks they need isn’t always what they want.

 

Just ask Zari.

 

 “How the hell am I suppose to pick something? Nothing sounds terrible,” states Sara firmly.

 

“You choose what you eat by what sounds terrible?” he asks in disbelief.

 

She shakes her head, blonde hair flying everywhere.

 

“Nope but it helps to narrow things down,” she replies.

 

Ray thinks about it and fair enough.

 

“What about closing your eyes then placing your finger down somewhere on the menu and ordering whatever your finger landed on?” he suggests as he tries to keep a neutral expression on his face.

 

“Hey! That’s a good---you’ve done that before, haven’t you,” Sara replies.

 

“Maybe….”

 

He looks around the room to avoid her gaze.

 

“I think I like you, Ray Palmer,” she states with a grin, “you’re gonna have to film me doing though ‘cause I wanna know what I look like when I do it.”

 

She pulls out her phone before he can say anything then sets it up so he only has to hit record on it.

 

“Game on!” she exclaims loudly.

 

Spreading the menu out on the table, Sara nods her head at Ray then closes her eyes. He presses the record button as she moves her finger through the air in front of her for a few moments before going in for the kill.

 

“Ta…Da!”

 

Her finger slams into the menu with more force than she planned.

 

Ray stops the video.

 

At the same time, they look down at where her finger landed.

 

_Lemon-Ricotta Pancakes_

 

“Well, that sounds delicious to me. My fingers have yet to let me or other people down,” comments Sara.

 

Ray snorts but doesn’t say anything.

 

“You’re in for a treat. Those are in my top 5 favorite dishes here,” he replies.

 

He ends going with the Breakfast Tacos.

 

It’s strange to feel so comfortable with someone after knowing them for all of an hour and a half but Ray’s finding out that he likes it and Sara.

 

“Okay, gotta hand it to you, Ray. You know a good food place. These pancakes, hot damn,” compliments Sara in between bites of her food. “I’m gonna need to bring Nyssa here asap.”

 

“Thanks Sara. I highly recommend bringing people here. In fact, I found out about it through word of mouth,” he replies.

 

Nora loves the place and Ray’s glad he brought her here for their first date.

 

It makes quite the impression.

 

“Alright, since you introduced me to this place that means you’re stuck with me. Those are the rules, I’m afraid,” states Sara with a confident grin on her face.

 

He notices that her smile isn’t quite as wide or bright as her previous ones and the way that her fingers play with her sleeve.

 

“You’re not going to get any complaints here.”

 

Her smile widens and he’s glad he said the right thing.

 

It doesn’t take them long to finish their meal and for Ray to pay the bill.

 

“This has been fun, we should do it again sometime,” he remarks with a grin as they head out of the door.

 

“Agreed and hang out in general. Gimme your number, Palmer,” replies Sara, making the ‘give me’ gesture with her hands.

 

Ray laughs for a couple moments before telling her number then his phone goes off, letting him know he has a text message. Pulling out his phone, he sees its from Sara then immediately saves her number.

 

Once the matter is settled, they begin the wall back to campus.

 

It turns out they live in the same building just on different floors and they look at each other for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

 

“This is clearly a sign we’re meant to be friends,” he comments with a grin.

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. See you around, Ray,” Sara replies before giving him a hug.

 

With that, they part ways and Ray can’t help thinking that his life just a little more interesting.


End file.
